


Gemini

by lostillusion



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (jokingly), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Sacrifice, BAMF!Mabel, Blood Oaths, Cannibalism, Contracts, Demon Marriage, F/F, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Shamans, Witchcraft, demonic deals, monster hunting, the whole package, time loops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostillusion/pseuds/lostillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family with magically-inclined twins was a rarity in and of itself. A family with magically-inclined twins every other generation, however, was like finding a diamond in a completely normal haystack. Yet, Bill had found one. Found the only one. </p><p>He had tried to fool Glasses first. He failed. He tried to fool Pine Tree. He failed again. He has to change direction. He has to.</p><p>Lucky enough, Lady Luck was looking after him. All he had to do was twist the little Star’s heart here and there, and then he would finally have one. Again, his plan will fail, but by his own demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time is an Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel remembers

Mabel was running. She was running amongst the trees and forestry and everything was happening so fast, so fast. Her lungs pounded in her chest as she forced her legs forward and darted back to the Shack; the only haven from the forest. Her breath escaped her in shaky, short pants. Yet, it wasn’t enough to fuel her legs to go faster. Faster, faster, faster, she needs to go faster. The growling from behind her also served no help in quickening her pace, no matter the extreme motivation it gave to not die.

She huffed as the clearing of the Shack entered her vision and she further pushed her muscles to reached over the rock line. _Come on little Mabs, you can do this! I won’t ask you to do anything this drastic anything again if you don’t let us die!_

She took a deep breath and dove into the grass. Mabel ignored the throbs that the action gave to her knees and prayed to the one watching over to keep her alive. She didn’t want to die, just yet anyway.

 _Dear God, dear God, tinkle-tinkle hoy_. She inwardly chanted, lying as still as she could. Mabel had hoped that, despite the story’s gruesome tale, what was left of its magic stuck with her. _Dear God, dear God, tinkle-tinkle hoy_. She waited a few more moments before shuffling up a tiny bit; cautious about a mistake in her run. Thankfully, there was none.

Her feet were barely behind the rock lawn that surrounded the old house, but it was still behind the shield. She looked up at the beast, who retreated further into the forest’s shadows. He growled at her, his sharp, shiny, and white teeth were shown. His saliva was thrown to her, but was blocked by the rock lawn. He snarled, almost in warning.

Mabel flipped him off. She stood up, dusting off her clothes and pulled out the twigs and leaves from her hair. She was fixing her hair, making it like she hadn’t been exploring the dangerous parts of the forest that not even _Dipper_ traveled to. While she was making herself presentable, the background had faded into shades of gray and Mabel scoffed in disgust. (Though, a deja vu feeling crept at her throat. Has she done this before?)

“What’s up, Shooting Star?” Shouted the familiar, almost glitched out, voice.

“The sky that you oh-so helpfully painted gray.” She scoffed and managed to tug at the final knot in her hair.

The yellow triangle had the audacity to look insulted. “Oh, you know what I mean!” He waved about his hand; a dismissal of the subject. “Anyway, how was hunting that Gargoyle? Kind of disappointed that he didn’t breath you to ashes.” Bill added softly.

She smacked him, or at least tried to. He easily evaded her grasp, laughing at her not-so content look. “Fun, because you know how much I like getting ingredients from vile beasts for you.” She said sarcastically.

He glowed happily. “Oh? Did you finally change your mind? Are you ready to make a deal with me?” She had never seen his hand spark with blue flames that quickly before.

“No, I’m working on a spell.” He immediately dimmed at that.

“No fun, Shooting Star.” Bill’s eyes widened. “Oh! We can make a deal about that! I give you all the ingredients you could ever wish for if—”

“I. Am. Not. Giving. Dipper. To. You.” She said through gritted teeth. He shimmered down, before brimming with the color red. She had to admit, the color was nice amongst the gray landscape.

“ **Give him to me, Shooting Star! Or, I swear I will** —” She scoffed, turning around and walking away. He yelped, before trying to reach her. Mabel opened the door and blew a raspberry at him. “—Come on, Shooting Star! Just give me Dipper and you can have a backstab free deal!” He pleaded.

“Ad altiora tendo,” Bill gasped. “and you are not one of them.”

“I’ll give you unlimited power! Endless magic! I give you another Waddles! No, wait, a _million_ Waddles!”

“Not interested!” She shouted past her shoulder and shut the door. The world faded back to its original colors and she could hear the men of her family shouting from the living room.

She entered into the living room and smiled as Dipper, Grunkle Stan, and Grandpappy Stan jeered at the television. Of course, they were watching baby wrestling and seemed to place bets on who would win. It seemed Dipper was winning, if the money tucked hastily into his pockets were a sign.

She left quietly as she figured she would let the boys have their fun. Tip-toeing up the stairs and going up to the attic, the girl quietly made sure that no triangle-like shapes were out in the open. When Mabel opened the door, she was greeted with the quiet, shared room between her and her brother. She eyed the new posts on her brother’s bulletin board, keeping note that he was researching about the sphinx. Though, the girl knew that there were only manticores residing in the ‘Falls, she supposed she would keep that quiet. Dipper would find out eventually.

Like how he would eventually know what Mabel has been doing during their past five summers here.

She shook her head and frowned. She shouldn’t think too much about it. She prompted instead to fall among her stuffed animals and closed her eyes. Mabel was tired, and so she slept. Despite knowing what was to come; more whining from a triangle and more nightmares from said triangle when she refused.

* * *

It really had started first after their first summer at Gravity Falls. When they were leaving for home for real, the twins were sad at their impending departure, but accepted it. Mabel remembered how Candy and Grenda hugged her so tight, feeling her lungs almost collapse, but the affection was appreciated. She also remembered Pacifica’s car pulling up near the best station and her not trying to run to them but failed to as she ran into Mabel and hastily grabbed Dipper in a three-hug. The twins had joked about her new found personality, and she punched them both on the shoulder, but they knew what she meant.

Then they said their good-bye’s to their relatives and it was just a big group hug while their Grunkle was trying not to cry and their Grandpa was laughing. Then, they finally went on the bus to go back to the airport, looking back at the town longingly.

It was at that moment that the surroundings around Mabel faded into a grayscale of dull colors. Mabel panicked, preparing herself for the eventual triangle’s arrival. Then she had realized that her brother was within the pigment of gray and confusion flowed through her body. Why was Dipper not in the Mindscape with it? Actually, why was _she_ , of all people, in the Mindscape?

Her answers would soon be answer, she assumed. As Bill had to appear sooner or later to tell her what he wanted.

Just in time, the yellow omnipresent and omniscient triangle appeared in a blue flash. He tipped his hat to her and she gritted her teeth, wary of his presence. Noticing her lack of response, he seemed to decide to cut straight to the chase.

“Alright,” Mabel flinched at the high pitched, almost autotune, voice. “Let me cut to the chase. I want a deal.”

“No.” Was Mabel’s immediate answer. She had seen what he had done to Gideon when he had made a deal. She had seen what he had done with Dipper when he made the deal. She remembered the story their Grandfather had told them when _he_ made a deal. Every deal ends with someone suffering on the other end, and she was smart enough to learn from their mistakes. No deal.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be such a downer, Shooting Star.” He whined, spinning his body around. “How about this, no loopholes. No backstabs. No _nothing_ , if you make a deal.” Instead of mollifying her, it only increased her suspicions.

“I don’t want anything, though.” She lied, hoping this would chase him away.

“Oh, please Shooting Star. You’re twelve; you want _everything_.” He scoffed, crossing his arms over his bowtie.

She opted for another question, as he was generous with his comebacks. “What do you want out of the deal, anyway?” She asked, mimicking his previous action.

The triangle glowed. “Oh, you know. The usual stuff.” He listed them off with a wave of his hand. “Need some of your blood, a drop of your soul energy, and, you know, your brother.” He had said it so casually and so softly that Mabel had almost missed it. Almost.

“No!” She shouted, her hands immediately to her sides. “No! No deal!”

He sighed, placing one of his hands to his face. “Come _on_ , Shooting Star. It’s not much. I mean, I could take more.”

“I am not giving you my brother!”

“Oh yeah, you heard that. Oops.” She growled at his casual voice. “Think about it, Shooting Star. You have to let him go sometime. Codependency isn’t the best step for a healthy sibling relationship. Especially for twins.” He added as if he was an infomercial.

“I know! But giving Dipper to you is worse! I’m not stupid, Bill!” She shouted, her nails digging into her palms.

“Name any price, and I’ll give you anything.” Bill almost pleaded, but Mabel knew better. He was playing mind games with her. She won’t fall for it.

“I’m not going to give my brother to you for my personal gain, like a—like a—!”

“A prostitute..?”

Her cheeks flushed horribly. “No! Why would you—What are you—?!” That comment just made it to Mabel’s ‘NEVER-DO-NEVER’ list.  Dipper was not going with Bill, at all costs.

“Hey, just helping you along. This conversation is taking too long anyway.” Bill waved his hand about again. Mabel was bubbling with an uncensored sense of rage. “So what do you say? Deal?” He chirped and that was when Mabel lost it.

She punched the little shit in the face. And he had the nerve to laugh at her. So, Mabel poked his single eye out. He yelped, and everything faded back to color.

Dipper resumed talking about what they were going to do after they returned home. He didn’t comment too much on Mabel’s odd silence, as he was most likely talking to himself rather than her. While Mabel suffered an internal crisis about what she was going to do about what had transpired in the dark realm of the Mindscape.

It was then she had decided best to not speak about it with Dipper. The less he knew about the demon’s interest in him, the better. Tugging at her lips, Mabel looked at the window and tried to formulate a plan.

When they arrived at home, their parents greeted them and they had a feast. Afterwards, Dipper had went to take one of his rare showers. During the long interval she had, Mabel went to search up demonology, and how to get rid of one. When she had landed on a page about Ciphers, a message came to her from Skype.

It had intrigued her, and she clicked it. It was from an unknown person, and what was stranger was the name. The screen name was _triangleriddles_ and the message was even more curious. Curious enough for a Cipher.

01001000 01000101 01011001 00101100 00100000 01001000 01000101 01011001 00101100 00100000 01000100 01001111 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010111 01000001 01001110 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001101 01000001 01001011 01000101 00100000 01000001 00100000 01000100 01000101 01000001 01001100 00111111

01001001 00100000 01000011 01001111 01010101 01001100 01000100 00100000 01001000 01000101 01001100 01010000 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01001111 01001110 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01010011 01000101 01000001 01010010 01000011 01001000 00100001

Mabel was quick to search up a binary code translator and ended up slamming the block button on skype when she realized the message.

Dipper came out of the bathroom and looked at her strangely. She had set up Sweater Town in a huff.

“Are you alright?” He had asked her with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine. Just, just a bit tired.” She lied through her gritted teeth.

“Mabel,” He called out to her and she raised her eyes above her sweater’s hem. “You don’t take out Sweater Town unless you’re really bothered. Are you alright?”

She sighed, knowing that a total lie wouldn’t cut it. Dipper knew her too well for that. So she had told him that she was already missing Gravity Falls, and he seemed to accept the white lie. Her fraternal twin gave her an awkward sibling hug and told her that it would be alright. They would see them next year and then they could have even more fun.

That gave her idea. She figured the Journals could have some information on magic and demons and what not.

Thus began her mad research delving into magic.

* * *

“Mabel!” She jolted awake, sitting straight up in response to the call. When she noticed that Dipper was staring at her strangely, she raised an eyebrow.

“What’s up?”

“You were meowing in your sleep, like, really loudly. I figured I should wake you up.” He explained as he rubbed his hair with a tower. Oddly enough, she couldn’t remember what she dreamed about, but acknowledge the lack of demonic deals and yelling from the dream. A sense of deja vu washed over her.

“Thanks, bro bro.” She stretched. Then, a sudden realization came to her. “Hey, what day is it?”

“What?” He laughed. “Did your nap take you to another dimension? It’s, like, June 22nd. We’re going to Gravity Falls today.” He pointed their bags in the corner. “Come on, get ready! It’s time to start summer number five!”

She nearly fainted right then and there.


	2. Insanity Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Cannibalism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strike out!

Mabel was internally panicking at the moment. June 22nd? It was June 22nd?! She bit down her lip as she pulled at the knots out of her hair. She quietly hummed to herself as she hurried to get ready for the ride back to Gravity Falls, though the idea brought back more anxiety rather than excitement.

Some things remained the same, like how both Mabel and Dipper were seventeen and fresh out of high school. (They had skipped a grade after their first vacation in Gravity Falls.) Yet, she remembered everything that will come during this summer, almost as if she was gifted with the sight of seeing.

It was like a movie plot, but it was their own lives that would be rolling in front of her. They would arrive, they would solve mysteries, Mabel will practice magic, and everything else. Flashes of blonde passed through her eyes and Mabel bit the inside of her cheek; her face burning into a bright red. There was also the Pacifica incident, but that was the one good thing about this apparent time loop. She could try and fix the numerous, and embarrassing, mistakes that she had made while trying to get with the Northwest. She had counted about twelve loops before this present one, and had hoped that thirteen was her lucky number. (It had escaped her that thirteen was quite an unlucky number; the first sign.)

She really needed to figure this time looping business out.

However, during the time reading over her memories (going deep into her Mindscape and tearing everything apart), all of her relapsed memories led to one single door. When she opened it, it was a scene that was hazy to her, but clear in her subconscious. She was arguing with Bill, nothing too out of place, but it was about a deal. More specifically, about the deal which she would have to give up her brother to the dream demon. The memory had turned black after she had screamed at Bill with refusal.

That memory had scared her the most. After all, if the loops all lead back to that single memory, it was most likely the cause of said loop. If she had said “no” to Bill’s offer and it caused the time loop, then that meant only one thing: she had to agree to the deal. Which is quite a trifling thing, as Mabel rather not earn the ‘WORST SISTER’ award ( _again_. It felt like years before Mabel pierced through that wall Dipper had put up after Grandpa’s return.) by giving up her brother to end something like this. Actually, she rather not give up her brother for anything.

She was horribly stuck between a monster and an even larger monster, both not favorable in her position.

“Mabel! Hurry up, the car will run out of gas with the time you're spending!” She heard Dipper shout. She huffed and closed the medicine cabinets and sink drawers. Mabel yelled out of the bathroom window.

“Alright! Alright! Don’t be Grunkle Stan now!” Because he was honestly acting too much like their beloved uncle. Was that how their family’s men grew up to be? Just growing grouchier ever year? No, because that doesn’t really explain their sweet Grandpa Stan.

She rushed down the stairs and kissed her parents. She heaved her suitcase into the trunk of the car and quickly shifted into the passenger’s seat. She made sure that her purse was close to her as she shut the car door.

Dipper made sure they both had their things and hit the gas pedal. As they drove out of the town, he gestured to her purse.

“You know, I’ve got to ask. But why do you carry that, like, all the time?” He kept his eyes on the road, but Mabel was aware of his curiosity. After all, the purse not only carried her wallet and such, but her magical tools and instruments.

“Because every lady needs her holder of inventory!” She yelled, a wide, fabricated, smile danced on her lips. Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled at her. Mabel grew quiet, her grip on the purse strap growing tighter.

One more lie for only one gigantic secret.

* * *

Mabel snorted as she was shook awake by her brother. Blinking with tired eyes, she looked at him with a raised brow.

“We’re at Gravity Falls,” his gaze fell back to the road, “in the general vicinity anyway.” Mabel sniffed and shifted in her seat. Wiping a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth, she moved a bit to relieve some of the ache from her bones. As she was rolling her head, the landscape had turned dim. She watched in disinterest as time almost slowed to a stop.

“Don’t want anyone to interrupt our conversation?” She asked, her eyes closing as she finished her stretching.

“Nope! Especially not Pine Tree!” Bill appeared, laughing. “That would be bad, very bad.” Mabel had to agree with that.

“Another attempt at a deal?” She asked as she yawned into her hand. In her surprise, she realized that the dream demon had grown quiet at that.

“No, not yet anyway.” He brightened up again. “So! How are you and Pine Tree doing? Is he still eating his shirt when he’s sleep deprived?”

Mabel blinked, unsure what to say. “No, his habit is getting better. Bill, why—”

“Oh, look at the time!” The demon looked at what seemed to be a blacked watch which couldn’t tell time, if the black glass was an indication. “Must be going now! Deals to make, and to be made and whatnot!” As soon as he appeared, he had disappeared, leaving the area around her to resume its motion and Mabel wondering why she wasn’t feeling a relapse in memory. (The second sign.)

“Jesus!” Dipper yelped as the car jumped up. Mabel immediately reached for the handle. They both quieted as they realized what happened. Then, laughter emitted from her mouth and they both laughed.

“Oh man, you’re making me paranoid. I thought something happened!” Mabel rubbed her eyes to prevent her tears falling.

“Right? For a second, I thought we were in the Mindscape! Oh man.” He laughed and Mabel stilled. Furrowing her eyebrows, she tried to recall if her brother had ever said that. (Third time’s the charm, right?) It was as if a rock had fallen into her stomach when she realized the parallelism between what was strange with Bill, and the possibility that Dipper was sucked into the Mindscape with her for a short period in time. This was different, and so were the thoughts of a time loop being quickly erased from her mind.

Dipper sighed, seemingly content with the laughter they shared. “Yeah, we haven’t heard or seen in Bill in so long, I thought he was up to something.” He eyed her for a second before refocusing on the road. “You haven’t heard from him, right?”

“Maybe.” She laughed, still uncomfortable with lying. “I don’t know. I just think of Bill when I see triangles, you know?”

Dipper chuckled, most likely buying it. “I know. I always wondered why he has that form, actually.” He said, pondering now.

“He has a crush on the Dorito’s brand.” Mabel immediately joked and her brother choked at the thought. “He loved it so much that he made himself his form so that he could conduct sort of cannibalism.”

Dipper took a deep breath, trying not to laugh too loudly. “Yeah, I bet.”

“I’m not done yet! I bet you, after the Bipper incident, he’s gotten so masochistic that he probably chews on his bricks or something.”

“Wait, wait I thought he was a triangle.”

“He is! It’s just that he has bricks that taste like spicy Doritos, duh.” She said in a goofy voice, snorting as she tried to imagine the scene.

There was Bill, in the middle of the Mindscape, watching who knows what. Then, he had a sudden, crippling sensation. He was so lonely, so lonely that he began to cry from his one, girly ass eye. (Dipper had laughed at that one especially hard.) In his sudden mourning, he had pulled out a brick from his delicious form and began shoving it up his eye—(“Wait, why is he shoving the brick up his eye?” Her twin asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. “Because I don’t know if he has a mouth.” He had roared with laughter after that, gesturing her to quickly continue.)—and tasting the succulent-ness of the rush of flavors coming from the small, bright brick. His tears turn into tears of joy as he finally tasted the joys that was spicy Doritos. What a weird triangle man.

The car veered into the driveway when she was done with the tale of sad triangle man eating himself to taste the wonderfulness of human created Doritos. (That was probably the title she would give it if she were to ever make it a book. Dipper encouraged her to do so.) Mabel exited the car with a hop, skip, and jump to her feet and crashed the door into the car. Her brother hissed in annoyance, making sure nothing happened to their hand-me-down car before handing Mabel her luggage and taking his own out. She thanked him and adjusted her ponytail. Though it was hot, as per usual with the summer in Gravity Fall’s, it was still suitable to wear one of her sweaters today. She tugged on the hem of her sweater, adjusting it to a, somewhat, mild comfort.

“Mabel, could you open the door?” Dipper had called out to her, snapping her away from adjusting her sweater. She hummed as she dragged the luggage behind her and went over to the doorstep. She reached for the doorbell, but was stopped by her brother.

“They won’t answer if you ring, remember?” She huffed and went for the keys under the mat. When she found that the key wasn’t under the doormat, she went for the fern next to them. (Mabel had bought it as a joke for Grandpa Stan to learn how to raise a living organism that wouldn’t murder them terribly, but he surprisingly took it well and has been nurturing it ever since.) It also did not hold the key to the Shack and she stared at Dipper evenly.

“Alright, fine, you can ring the doorbell.” She cheered and he held his face in his hands as she pressed the doorbell to emit a cat sound, more specifically the nyan cat. Still holding his face in his hands, Dipper mumbled. “I still can’t believe you actually made the doorbell play that damn tune.”

To be frankly honest with him, Mabel sort of, kind of used magic to make the doorbell do such a thing. It was during a dark time in her life on the internet where she couldn’t get the cute character out of her head. She made plushies, played the games, even drew it all over her room for awhile, before ultimately deciding that if she had to suffer from such a cute menace, her family would too.

She laughed, embarrassed with the memory, but paused their conversation as the front door was opening. They smiled as they were greeted with a worn out grunkle grumbling.

“What is it—” They decided to jump him in a bear hug. “W-Woah!” He stumbled, catching them in the second that they jumped. “Come on kids! I’m too old for this!” He muttered, but still hugged them tight. Mabel could feel her skin being pressed closed to her bones as their grunkle only tightened their bear hug. It was pleasant, a safe reminder almost.

It was but a few moments before they were settled back to the ground, grins practically plastered onto their cheeks. Grunkle Stan was the same, and it seemed their grandpa was also in a chipper mood.

“Hey kids!” He chirped from behind the “older” Stan. “How was the ride here?” He said, always the more courteous one.

“Ah, who cares? They’re here, and that’s what matters, right?” Laughed their grunkle, who was now walking back into the Shack.

“Ford, it’s only common manners you know!” He shouted to the retreating figure before rolling his eyes and stage whispering to the twins. “Sometimes I wonder if I left him too senile for his own good.” They shared a laugh even after they heard Stanford call out to them.

“I heard that!” He yelled from the living room. The trio laughed at his disdain, and the twins settled back into their second home. Only Dipper hesitated in entering, Mabel noticed. Watching him search the sky, as if to look for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending it here because we're gonna flip perspective a bit in the next chapter!
> 
> try to guess who it is


	3. LOL FRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least I got my fanfic Stan right

Bill Cipher wasn’t always a dream demon, you know. In fact, he was born very much human. Unfortunately, he wasn’t as spectacular as he is now. He lived in a very dull home, in a very dull town, and lived with very dull parents. He had another name back then too, but that three syllable name is lost in time. As it should, because Bill was quite an angry demon, and that name would cause discord if it was in any way referring to him once more.

However, in his current situation, he would rather have his nonexistent mother come to him once more and nag with her thin lips. Anything other than this ‘game’ that he and Shooting Star were supposedly playing. Yes, he was well aware of the time loops; he was the one to create them, after all. Unfortunately, Fortuna has not been so nice to him as of late. After all, the time loop is formatting into a stable timeline, if that shocked expression he saw on Pine Tree were any indication.

Though it was ruining his original plan (forcing Star to go through the same events over and over before changing it by accepting their, still, pending deal), it was interesting. Bill liked interesting. So, as long as this timeline and universe showed him fantastical results, he wouldn’t interfere in its making. He closes his eye and watches the two sets of twins once more.

Bill liked interesting, and interesting were practically the Pine’s family’s middle name.

He watches in silence as the older Mystery Twins go along their daily routines. Boring as it is, Bill had to take extra precautions regarding them. They had slid under his figurative nose once, and he doesn’t quite like repeating mistakes.

After procuring and assuring to himself that neither Ford nor Lee were up to their goody ways once more, his sight landed back to his new favorites. Shooting Star was assisting his little Pine Tree with the furniture as they try to make do with that small attic room of theirs. He laughed as Pine Tree stubbed his toe, yelling curses and hopping about like a three-toed bunny. It seemed Shooting Star was obtaining his sense of humor as she laughed along with him, unknowingly.

Bill sighed as he opened his eye once more, staring into the desolate gray scaled land that he now called home. Floating along, he traveled about his home. His ‘home’ being the Northwest mansion’s underground bunker. Foolish people their ancestors were, building on top of a shrine dedicated to him. It was quite stupid, even for mortals with no common sense, but it certainly helped him keep his form intact in the realm between the Mindscape and reality.

Speaking of his form, Bill looked down at his black coated hand. Poking it with his other, he sighed as more ooze spilled from the arm. It was now dripping on the floor in small droplets, making pools of black that was made prominent due to the dull and shaded landscape.

“What am I supposed to do about this?” He mumbled to himself. A flash of brown and an image of a human hand flicked on his body and a cackling laugh echoed inside his own mind. If Bill could wince, he would’ve with the image that passed through him.

The image, however, helped fuel his motivation. Bill must hurry, since time is of the essence as of right now. Floating upstairs to the Northwest’s upper mansion, he headed for the portal’s entrance.

Through these foreboding memories of his, he mustn’t forget about his job. After all, deals were to be made and what not. He doesn’t know, whatever he does blergh—

“Mabel.” She snorted awake.

“Huh, what’s that?” She sat up, looking to the right of her. A small habit when she used to share a bedroom with her brother. She still kind of does, in the Mystery Shack, that is.

“Gosh, Mabel.” Her brother laughed, hiding his smile with his hand. “I thought you weren’t gonna wake up.”

“Hm? Yeah, okay,” She mumbled, sliding back down to her bed and flopping over to her sides. “Talk to me when I’m awake.”

“Oh, come on Mabel! We gotta set up for Gravity Falls!”

“Yeah, okay.” She mumbled, chewing some of her hair.

“Mabel!”

“Oh, fine!” She threw her pillow at him. “Okay, time to meet our favorite Grunkles!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ACTUALLY CODE FOR I'M REWRITING THIS SHIT AYYYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
